Secret Lovers
by Lady-san15
Summary: Well, my story was up here before but it disappered. Oh well, Hiei and Kiaki are madly in love but hide it from all others until life and death come into play. Will they be able to keep it a secret for long? Please R&R! PLEASE!
1. Alone

"Demon vs. demon, size and sort mean nothing, skill and strength mean everything..."

Kiaki sat on the ground with her face buried in her hands. Even from miles away you could still hear her cries.

"I'm alone now...no ones here..." She whispered to herself.

She remembered the last words that were said to her by them.

"We must go..."

"I'm sorry but you cannot leave here...it is not up to me..."

"Please take me with you! Isn't there something you can do?!" She howled.

They looked at each other and shook their heads, walking away from her slowly.

"Don't leave me...you can't! DON'T GO!!!"

By then it was too late. They had already left her there.

Now here she was.

Alone.

She stood up gradually and dusted herself off. She balled her hands into tight fist, her face hardening into a firm look.

"I will meet them there...one way or another..."


	2. Meetings at Midnight

Kiaki sat in a corner of her room, looking down. It was pitch black in the room, but when she looked up, her gray eyes met Hiei's small, ruby color eyes in the opposite corners.

"Kiaki, come here." He said.

She crawled to him and sat down. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She smiled and returned it.

"Does Kurama know?"

"Know what?" She said looking at him.

He looked at her, and by the look in his eyes, she understood him and shook her head yes. He nodded slightly as she laid her head down in his lap. Pale moonlight slipped in through her black satin curtain and she could see Hiei's bare chest and a small section of his back. There were scars.

_Her_ scars.

She ran her fingertips over the scars on her stomach and some on her back.

_His_ scars.

They branded each other a long time ago. They were mates and nothing could change it now. Most thought Hiei's scars were from battle, but only they knew otherwise. Even those who saw Kiaki's scars thought the same. No one else could scar her. Only Hiei.

Their scars were from lovemaking. Some were only a few hours old from their last encounter.

Hiei bent down and nipped her earlobe, and whispered, "I love you."

She grinned and ran a hand through his damp hair, when she heard her phone ring. She sighed, throwing her arm up and picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Yes. Yes," She paused and frowned. "Alright. I'll be there in a few." She said and hung up the phone.

"Your brother?" He asked.

She nodded and he stood up, putting on his tattered white shirt. She slid on a gray shirt and tied her hair back. She pulled herself to him and kissed him deeply.

"I will see you there, but Hiei," She said.

"What?"

"Don't go getting yourself killed."

"Why?"

She smiled devilishly and said, "That's my job if necessary."

She walked down the crowded sidewalk in a daze. She had only been here a few days. She began to remember being in Koenma's office only a few days earlier, almost begging to leave Spirit World.

"LET ME GO KOENMA!" She screamed.

"But why?! You're a security risk out there! You don't have a good record need I mind you!" He said, jumping on his desk.

She growled and grabbed him by his throat.

"My brother is there, about to compete in the Dark Tournament and they WILL need a replacement fighter and I am MOST qualified for it. NO OTHER DEMON CAN HANDLE WITH ME NOW LET ME GO!!!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I must say you are quite right. I will let you go only on the conditions that you kill no humans, and only let Kurama and Hiei know you're there. If the time comes when you are needed, then you will introduce yourself to the Spirit Detective, but until then, NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" He said, waving a finger in her face.

She smiled happily, and dropped him. She turned around but before she could leave he said, "And you will need to take a human form. I'm sure people would react quite strange seeing you walk down the street in your current form."

When she finally made it out of Spirit World, she found a vacant apartment. She had no money so she made sure no one would notice her being there. She had to find a bed and small things to furnish it, so she stole a mattress, a blanket, a telephone, and curtains.

As she were setting up her curtains, she heard someone open her door and say, "Kiaki..."

Her eyes widened and she turned around slowly to see Kurama standing there. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Brother! You look so different! What has this world done to you? Your hair is red and your eyes are green!" She exclaimed, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He laughed and pushed her away from him. "You don't look exactly the same either." He said, smiling.

He was referring to her now gray eyes and black hair. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes I know. I don't enjoy it much either." She said.

"Don't worry about it so much. You look fine." He replied.

"Anyway, the Dark Tournament is soon and I am your replacement fighter. Koenma said for you not to tell the Spirit Detective though." Kiaki said.

Kurama nodded some and turned around.

"I'm aware of this. Sadly, I must be going. If you need me, I'm sure you will be able to track my spirit energy."

"But...when will I see you again?"

"Later tonight. I will come here again to take you to meet my mother. You should be expecting a visit from Hiei soon though." He said walking out the door.

She held her head down and a light red crept over her pale face. As if on cue, Hiei soon appeared in her open window. He leapt onto the floor and they stood face-to-face.

"Long time no see, hmm?" She said.

He didn't reply.

She narrowed her eyes at him and poked his forehead.

"So I take you aren't happy to see me? What's wrong? Don't like this form?" Kiaki said, and attempted to cross her arms again until Hiei grabbed one.

"Don't poke me."

"Fuck you."

He swept his leg under her feet and she fell on the floor with him on top of her. He pinned down both of her arms and stared down at her intensely. She smirked at him and stared back at him.

"I missed you..." She murmured.

He let go of her arms and she threw them around his neck and hugged him tightly. Before she knew it, their clothes were off and they were back to their old mating habits.


	3. Soon It Begins

Before Kiaki realized it, she was standing in front of Kurama's door. She rang the doorbell and Kurama opened the door, smiling. She stepped inside and looked around.

"Where is your human mother?"

"She stepped out but I only have a few questions for you. How are you getting to Hanging Neck Island?" He asked

"Same as you." She replied.

"But what about--"

"Don't worry about it. I have all that under control." She said.

He nodded. "Well I don't really have much else to say. I know you were with Hiei," She blushed and looked down. "Besides, I need some rest so I will see you at the Dark Tournament sister." He kissed the top of her head as she walked out the door.

"Good night brother."

The trip to Hanging Neck Island was boring for Kiaki. A few low-rate demons tried to approach her, after finding her hidden place on the ship. She sat in a dark corner with a long, black coat with a hood over her head.

"Which team are you with?" One asked.

Through the darkness of the hood, the could only see a pair of gray eyes stare back at them.

"No answer, huh? Well let's take care of that!"

Each charged at her, but with one quick movement each one met their fate in the cold, dark ocean. She watched their head bob in the water as she put her sword under her coat.

"Tsk. Damn amateurs."

That was earlier in the day and now she was sitting in a tree in the woods, waiting for Kurama and Hiei. Soon she saw them walking towards her and almost walked past until she jumped down.

"Boo." Kiaki said and pulled down her hood.

"This is the first time we 3 have been together in a long time." She smiled.

"Yes it is. What possessed you to call this meeting, Kiaki?" Hiei said, impatiently.

"Simple. Toguro wants me dead." Kurama looked wearily at her and Hiei snickered.

"This is no laughing matter. Kiaki, you must watch yourself. I cannot have you..." Kurama stopped and looked to the side.

She walked to him and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry bout me. You got more important things to worry about. Now please let me talk to Hiei alone." She said.

He looked at her and understood what she meant, turned around, and walked away. Hiei waited until Kurama was out of sight before kissing her.

"Be careful." Was all he would say, trying to walk away before Kiaki pushed him against the tree trunk. She had a mischievous look in her eye.

"Kurama will hear us..."

"So?"

She pulled off his coat and ran her claws over his bare chest. In the blink of an eye, her eye color changed from gray to a sparkling silver. He slid off her clothes and she pressed against him, feeling a bulge in his pants.

"You can't resist me..."

"The full moon really fucks with your sex drive." He said.

He didn't mind much though. He enjoyed her being dominant every full moon. Other than that, he was in control. He felt her bite down on his neck and he groaned quietly. She bit down deeper and sucked slightly, savoring the taste. After his pants were down he picked her up and entered her slowly. She moaned some and kissed him intensely, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He kissed back just the same and held her hips tightly as she bucked her hips slowly. Soon her kisses became more aggressive and she grinded into him harder. She arched her back and he bit down on one of her nipples. She began to moan louder, digging her claws in his back and drawing blood. He buried his face in her chest and his muscles tightened. He felt Kiaki's body become rigid and she began to jerk and howled as they both exploded together. They began to sweat and pants, sliding down, hot and tried. Kiaki rolled off him and pulled on her coat as Hiei put on his pants. He held his coat and she kissed him deeply, holding the kiss a few moment before breaking it. She pulled her hood up, her eyes gray once again. He saw her smirk and jump in a tree.

"Good luck..." She said and disappeared.


	4. Sibling Love

Kiaki wandered around the forest most of the night, until the Dark Tournament began. she walked to the arena the next morning, seeing a ticket person through the crowd of people already arriving. She walked past them and straight to the front of the line, ignoring every comment.

"Where's your ticket?" The demon asked.

"I don't need one..." Kiaki replied, staring at him.

He snorted and sat up straight.

"So you think you're better than the rest of them, huh? Well let's just see what hiding under that hood of yours then?" He said, reaching for her.

She began to feel hot with anger, her body stiffening and her entire auroa changing. When she spoke, her voice was deeper and colder.

"Do not touch me, that is, if you wish to live. Now, I said I do not need a ticket and unless you let me pass," a row of sharp teeth formed a dark smile in the darkness of the hood, "we'll just see what happens..."

"Hey! What's the hold up?!"

"Yeah, the fight is gonna start any minute!" A few demons yelled behind them.

The ticket taker drew his hand back, shaking from Kiaki's sudden change in demenor again, and let her pass. She chuckled and walked as far as she could to the front and sat down, watching the seats quickly fill around her and pulling back her hood. She kicked her feet on top of the chair in front of her and closed her eyes as thoughts zoomed around in her mind.

"I wonder how that boy, Yusuke I think, is gonna do. Of course, Brother and Hiei are gonna do extremely well but what about the others on that team? I know they all have a lot on the line, so do I, but I hope I'm able to fight. I've finally mastered-"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let the Dark Tournament begin!"

Kiaki opened her eyes and saw a kid with yo-yos and a tall boy with orange hair in the ring.

"Who they hell are they..." She asked, turning to the demon yelling next to her.

"Weren't you listening?! That's Team Rokuyokai's Rinku and he's," he said pointing to the orange-haired boy, "is Team Urameshi's Kuwabara!"

"Oh..." She said.

Kiaki sat back and closed her eyes again saying, "Rinku's gonna win."

She listened to fight, dozing off until she was awakened by the crowd roaring in delight.

"And Rinku wins!" Koto annouced.

"I'm not surprised..." She mumbled, shutting her eyes again.

"Alright! Now Kurama's gonna fight Roto!" Someone yelled.

She shot up, opening her eyes to her brother standing very still in the ring.

"What's wrong with him? He seems...distraught." Then she watched in horror as Roto struck Kurama over and over again.

"Kurama! What are you doing?! Fight! FIGHT!!!" She screamed.

"Kiaki, be quiet!" She heard a sharp voice say in her mind.

She looked down at the sidelines and saw Hiei scowling at her.

"Why should I be quiet?! Answer me that! I'm watching my brother get pumbled when I know he can win!" She said, forgetting about Hiei's telekinses.

"He knows what he's doing! Has he ever been wrong?"

She looked down as her body tightened with anger.

"Exactly, now quiet!"

She glared at him, but also got a better look at their team.

"That sleeping boy must be Yusuke, but who is that masked person? Then there's Kuwa-whatever, Hiei, and Brother. Hmph...some team..." She growled, turning her attention back to the ring to see Kurama slightly bloodly and bruised, throwing something small at Roto.

"Huh? Was that what I think it was..." She wondered, smiling slightly.

She looked on intensely trying to figure what was being said, Roto looking like he was pleading with Kurama until a giant plant sprouts from Roto's body. She grinned and looked at Kurama.

"Nothing is gonna stop you..."


	5. Toguro's 1st Attack

When the fight ended, Kiaki stretched and waited for the next fight, shocked to see Hiei walk out.

"Hiei and Zeru, are you ready?"

The both nodded.

"Then let the fight begin!" Koto said.

Kiaki smirked and crossed her arms.

"Now let's see what shorty can do..." She said.

As the fight progressed, she soon began to wonder if Hiei would even win.

She gasped and her eyes widened in dread when Zeru attacked Hiei, watching his flaming body soar high into the air.

"HIEI!!!!!" She screamed.

She didn't care care the entire crowd wanted Hiei to die, or that the untire Urameshi team had heard her scream and were staring at her. She only wanted him to be alive. She heard herself stiffle a cry, even after Hiei got up.

"Hiei..." She mumbled, glancing up.

She saw him hold up his arm and he began to speak. As the sky darkened, she realized what was going on.

"He did it...I...don't believe it..."

A dark type mist slowly engulfed his arm and she heard him say it, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"

Her body shook with excitement and she began to laugh hysterically while the smoke cleared and Zeru's body print simmered on the wall.

Kiaki stood up, pulled her hood over her head and walked out the arena.

Before gettting far in the forest, she smelled a faint, almost familiar scent.

She growled and stopped moving, getting into a slight fighting stance.

"Toguro..."

"No but we are close enough..." Someone said.

She almost turned around until she saw small bombs surround her.

"So Karasu, he sent you to do his dirty work?" She asked, moving some, feeling sharp pains in her back.

She yelled out and stumbled forward into more bombs.

Karasu laughed, watching her scream in pain and walk into more bombs.

Her hood had fell off and she turned around, falling to her knees, looking at Karasu walk away.

She toppled forward, feeling heavy and sleepy, her entire body throbbing in pain. She saw fuzzy figures, then darkness.

Kiaki groaned in pain, an unfamiliar sound from her mouth. She forced her eyelids open, and saw Kurama's green eyes stare down at her.

"Well I'm glad you're awake..."

"Yeah, but where the hell am I?" She croaked.

"A room in the hotel. Kurama found you after the fights were over. We're surprised he did since your Spirit Energy and your pulse were both weak." Koenma said.

Kiaki sat up slowly and felt something move beneath her.

"What the-"

"After your attack, your body was no longer able stay in your human disguise so it reverted back to your demon form." Kurama informed her.

"Heh. No wonder I don't feel as bad as you all make it seem. Feels nice to be my old self again, though. Ah well, I'm alive and well enough so you both can leave!" She said, getting out of bed.

Koenma looked at her and blushed while Kurama laughed.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Since we had to check your vital signs, we had to strip you of your clothes and..."

Kiaki's eyes widened and she stormed over to her door, opened it, and picked Koenma up.

"Wait! You can't do that!" He yelled as she threw him out the door.

"As for you Brother..."

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" He chucked, and got off her bed.

She tapped her foot anxiously and he kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

"Good night."

She closed the door, turned off her lights, opened her window, and turned on a small lamp.

"Not a bad room and I get to keep it until the tournament ends..." She said to herself, picking up her sword and leaning against her wall.

Her door cracked open and she watched Hiei walk in. She smiled and cleared her throat, catching his attention. He glanced over, his eyes expanding slightly.

"I'm baaack..." She whispered.

He smirked and walked towards her, her voice darker and sultry like Hiei remembers it. He stroked her face gently, holding her chin.

"I heard what happened..." He murmured, kissing down her chest.

"Uh-huh and I'm a big girl now so I can handle myself. Besdies, I'm fine, unlike your hand..." She said but Hiei wasn't paying attetion.

He kissed down her thighs and got down on his knees, lifting up her leg and buried his face between her legs.

Kiaki groanded and grabbed Hiei's hair, trying to pull him up.

"Get up...Hiei..."

She didn't hear him answer but felt him push his head deeper. She placed her sword under hsi chin and yanked his head up slowly by his hair.

He growled and glared at her.

"Naughty boy, now go lay down." She said, pointing at the bed with the tip of her blade.

His eyes narrowed at her and she pushed him on the bed, cutting off his clothes.

"You should invest in listening to me, hmm?"

She got on top of him and began nibbling on his earlobe.

"Now you lay there cause you're hurt and allow me to make you feel better, you better not stop me..." She smiled, causing her silver eyes to sparkle and licked down his chest, stopping to make several small bites.

Hiei closed his eyes and felt her take him in her mouth. He twitched and she chuckled, causing vibrations all around him.

She took small sucks, sliding her tongue around him and glided her teeth over the tip. She got back on top of him and pushed him deep inside her. He grabbed her hips attempting to guide her, but she took his hands and held them over his head.

She wrapped her legs around him and began to move faster. He arched up slightly, trying to break loose from her grip, but she only tightened it. Suddenly Kiaki stopped and jerked her head towards the door, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Hiei! Hiei where the hell are you?! I saw you come down this hall!" Kuwabara yelled.

She hissed and her claws dug into his wrists.

"Continue. Don't worry about that idiot..." She heard Hiei say.

She obeyed, starting again but still annoyed with someone screaming for Hiei while she was with him. Male or not.

Before either one of them could reach their peak, there was someone banging on her door.

Kiaki roared and got off of Hiei. She turned off her lamp and tramped to the door, opening it very little.

"Yes..."

Whoa...lady you're hot..."

"Yes?!" She said, becoming irritated.

"Do you know Hiei? I'm guessing you're a demon too. He about your height and he's-"

"No, now good night!" She slammed the door in his face and went back to her bed, lying next to Hiei.

"You handled that well..." He said, snickering and kissing her.

Kiaki kissed his right hand gently, and he pulled it away.

"Sorry..."

Hiei turned away but she laid her head on his chest and yawned.

"The Dragon of the Darkness Flame could kill you...be...be..." but she fell asleep before finishing her statement.

"Don't worry Kiaki...I won't leave you yet...


	6. Surprise

Ummmm....yes....hi everyone!!!! I'm back-ish...kinda...sorta. Well my computer is fixed but we don't have the internet at this very moment so I'm basiclly stuck up the creek without a paddle. I'm on my friend's computer at the moment. I PROMISE to get as many chapters up as possible. I have a lot written and I hope you'll like it. I'll try to stay up most of the night to type EVERYTHING and I'll post at least this chapter and another one. Hope ya enjoy and stuff! Ja ne!

Kiaki awoke the next morning, all but surprised to see Hiei had gone. She rolled out the bed and walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

She gently patted her thick silver hair and sighed.

"They know I'm here but they also know which ever form I'm in. Oh well, I'll stay in my human diguise." She said.

Kiaki held her head down and breathed slowly, releasing enough Spirit Energy to change back. She fell over and hit the wall, grabbing the sink before reaching the floor

"Shit...I didn't know I was hurt that badly."

She rose and walked out the room.

Kiaki threw on her coat and slide her sword underneath it.

"I refuse to let this happen again. I'll go after Toguro myself..."

Kiaki stormed out of the hotel and walked far enough where she wouldn't be seen.

"Where the hell can he be? I can't detect him or anyone else in his team." She mumbled.

"You can't find who?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You're not doing what I think you are, are you?"

"Mind your fucking business, Hiei!" She yelled, walking away from him.

She heard his footsteps behind her, but she continued on.

"You are my business!"

"Fuck off!"

He grabbed her arm and she jerked to a stop.

Hiei saw her fingernails turn into claws and her hair pushed her hood back, her silver locks cascading down her back. She hissed slightly, fangs showing some.

"Let...me...go..."

"You'll get killed, Kiaki! Don't you see that?! YOU WOULD GET KILLED! Stop thinking about yourself, damnit, and think about Kurama! What would he think?!"

He tightened his grip on her arm, but didn't see her disappear, only felt her hit him in his head and him sliding across the ground. Her coat was off and her white gi was on.

"Hiei, I love you but I WILL kill you if you so not get out of my way..."

He got up slowly, wiping the blood away from his smirking mouth.

"You've been busy in Spirit World I see..."

Her eyes narrowed and she ran at him, about to bring her sword down on him until he blocked it with his own.

"If we fight, that sword will be useless, you won't win with it," he knocked it out of her hand, still smirking.

"I can assure you that."

"Fine with me, you use yours, and I'll beat you..."

She backed up and punched him in his face repeatedly. She dropped back on the ground and kicked him straight up in the air.

"Rose Whip!" She commanded.

Her thorned whip formed and she shot it up in the air, wrapped it around Hiei, and slammed him into the ground.

"Keep your ass down there, Hiei!" She screamed, turning around and seeing him standing there.

Her eyes read each of his movements as he took his sword and sliced up and down her body, yet she didn't stop him.

Kiaki felt the blood gush out of the wounds and the pain soon followed.

"You've gotten a lot faster..." She said, quietly ripping off some of her clothes and wrapping up some of severs. "Up to at least 30 cuts in the blink of an eye...how lovely..."

"You'd better not go, Kiaki." Hiei warned, trying to help her but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me..."

"Get over it Kiaki! You're hurt and you'd get killed going up against Toguro, 100 or not!"

"Oh, shut the hell up! You and my brother left me years ago, ALONE! I could've joined Toguro, but I didn't because of you two! And because of that, he wants me dead! So many years I spent perfecting anything I could and I had the offer to be so much better, greater than you OR my brother could've ever been BUT I GAVE IT ALL UP FOR YOU TWO! Now I WANT to fight Toguro! Let me die!"

Hiei stared at her.

"I'm...sorry...?"

"Uh huh..."

"I'm not begging for your forgiveness and I won't. You couldn't leave Spirit World and you knew it! If you want death, THEN GO! I'll tell Kurama everything you said."

"Don't...he doesn't need to know...

He nodded and slapped her.

"Don't you EVER do that again Kiaki!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and don't you ever slap me again cause you got your damn point across..." She said, rubbing her face and scowling.

"Heh...you're still stubborn as hell..."

"Ha, ha, fuck you." She said, turning away.

Hiei pushed her hair aside, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her neck gently. When Kiaki did not purr in response like she usually did, Hiei could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok, Kiaki?" He asked.

He felt her body heave up and down as she sighed.

"Hiei...?

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant..."


	7. Still A Secret?

"You're…what?"

"I'm carrying your child, Hiei." She turned around, took his hand, and placed it on her stomach, smiling slightly.

"_Our_ child really." Kiaki said.

"I…uhhhhhh…" Hiei began to stutter uncontrollably.

He had never dreamed about becoming a father. Hell, he hardly believed he was in love.

"This is…amazing…" He murmured.

"I understand the shock of it all. I never expected on becoming a mother bur what you expect with all out, ahem, 'escapades'?"

He knew she had a point. If they weren't fighting or with Kurama, they were with each other. Most of that time, they were having sex.

"Just go. Clear your mind. Do something while I go find Kurama and I'll see you…later…"

Kiaki walked past him and he watched her walk away until she disappeared, still in awe.

Kiaki entered her room through her window since she always left it open and she didn't feel like putting up with the other people of the hotel. When she reached her window, she saw Kurama sitting patiently on her bed.

"Well…how in hell'd you get in here?" She asked, stepping in through the pane.

"Door was unlocked." He smiled, and pointed to it.

"Oh."

"I guess you've seen Hiei, judging from your appearance," he looked her over, "and might I add you're gaining quite a bit of weight."

"This is because, dear Brother, I am with child." She said, plopping down next to him.

He looked dumbfounded.

"Say something! You're little sister is pregnant!"

"You and Hiei…?"

"You didn't know?"

He shook his head and she giggled.

"I knew you two were in love but this…well, congratulations!" He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

Kurama decided to stay a while longer than before, with this important news now out. Kiaki happily agreed, telling her brother any and everything.

"So Hiei, you've heard the news?"

Kurama found Hiei roaming outside Kiaki's door after he had left.

"Damn!" Hiei cursed under his breath.

He was trying to avoid Kurama for, as long as possible and thought it would work since he hadn't seen him all day.

"What are you talking about Kurama?" Hiei glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"Don't play innocent, Hiei. I know EVERYTHING."

"Hn…"

"Well since you refuse to say anything, congrads on being a father-to-be…"

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!! HIEI, YOU'VE GOTTEN SOMEONE PREGNANT?!"

They turned around to see the bubbly, blue-haired Grim Reaper bound towards them. She grabbed Hiei's hands and pumped them up and down.

"Ku-ra-ma…!" Hiei growled.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Who's the mother-to-be???"

"Ummm…you remember my sister, don't you?"

"You mean, KIAKI?! One of the worse demons Spirit World has ever had to put up with?! She's so…"

"Ahem…she is my sister you know…" Kurama said.

"KURAMA!!!"

Hiei was drawing his sword, ready to use it.

"Now, now Hiei, don't do anything…uhhhhhh…well I was just wondering! I don't see you as the type to-"

"I am perfectly capable of finding a mate and conceiving a child! I could care less about what either of you or anyone else has to say about it! If you have a problem with Kiaki or our child, then she'll handle you!"

Hiei glowered at the both of them and disappeared before they could say a word.

"Well that was interesting." They said simultaneously.


End file.
